Gaining A Lot
by KimberlyJolie34
Summary: We all know Isabella as the cute girl next door. But what happens when she loses her confidence in an accident. Will she give up on Phineas? Contains Phinabella. Rated T because of slight violence. Temporary hiatus! Sorry!
1. How it began

**A/N- I've decided to write this story on a whim. I'm hopeful in believing that I'll be able to write it with out it dying off at the end. I would really appreciate criticism, so that I will be able to become a better writer. I apologize at how short this chapter is. At least that gives me room to improve. I hope you enjoy the beginning of a story that you won't expect.**

_Three days before the accident-_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how fast Phineas's physical appearance is changing! It feels like just yesterday that we were ten. Now at fifteen, Phineas gained a deeper voice and has become pretty toned from always building his 'Big Ideas'. Don't get me wrong, he still has that lanky appearance, but now he's hunky as well. Phineas also grew to be taller than me. I have to admit that it's nice not having to look down on him. He has always retained his optimistic view of the world, and I think that's what is one of the best things about him. Unfortunately, he also kept his obliviousness.

A good thing is that Phineas has taken to calling me pretty on certain occasions. Just yesterday, Buford told me that I was like a stick figure. Right away, Phineas jumped up and told him that I had, and I quote, "very pretty curves, clothes to compliment them, and a face that no one can say no to." I don't remember much afterwards. I fell into a deep Phineasland episode that consisted of Phineas proposing to me in a lot of ways.

Now, I would like to clarify one point. I'm not a self conscious, weak girl who needs a guy to to tell her how beautiful she is. I know that I'm gorgeous. I can see the effect of my dark skinny jeans and my fitted pink blouse over my feminine curves and cute smile. Oh yeah, and my luscious raven hair with my pink bow that sits in my daily, high ponytail. Good. I feel much better that I have justified myself in a book that only I will read.

I almost forgot about the reason that I'm writing. Well... PHINEAS ASKED ME TO GO CAMPING WITH HIM! Ferb has to visit his family in England for the week that we will be camping. So, I will get to be alone with Phineas. Everything is starting to work out. It's like the universe is finally trying to bring us together!

That is all I can think of to write about now.

Isabella.

**A/N- I hope you liked it! I know, it's not much. The next chapter will pick up. Keep in mind that this is not a regular Phinabella story. I hope you stick around for the next chapter. Please review if my story caused you to experience any sort of emotion that you would like to express. Thanks!**


	2. Calm before the storm

**A/N- Here is chapter two. So, do you think I should write anything in Phineas's point of view? Or should I make his take of this story into another story completely? Or maybe I should just make his opinion on certain key chapters into separate shorts? As you can see, I'm quite conflicted. I will take suggestions on which to go with. Okay, I think that I am done my rambling for now. Read onwards! **

_The day of the accident-_

Dear Diary,

I am so excited! Phineas and I are in his car, remote controlled of course, and it is just us. The car in its self is an amazing invention. The car, like all the others they built, is quite tricked out. It can drive on its own with technology that can sense the other cars on all four sides of the machine, traffic, and the actual fastest route to where we are going. Because the drive is five hours long, the seats are super plush, and can turn into beds. Refreshments and snacks can be ordered with the push of a button. We have fully utilized that part of the car. Really though, who would not want a bunch of fancy foods for a manageable cost of free?

We have been talking, laughing, and watching movies on the windshield of the car for the first few hours of the ride. It has been great being able to be the focus of Phineas's attention for multiple hours on end. I keep thinking it is a dream. Right now, we are watching the cartoon we made when we were ten, and I'm writing.

Every so often, Phineas glances over and is trying to see what I am writing about. I know that I should not have brought my diary, but I wanted to write about the best vacation ever. Besides, I do not think that Phineas will read my diary. Well, at least I think so. He does read it in all the other fan fiction stories, but I am going to be defiant. You think I would have learned... I guess not.

I should really talk to Phineas about making a device that repairs the fourth wall... Awe man! I broke it again.

I just realized something. While I was rambling about walls, Phineas has been pulled out a note book as well. I have been watching him 'write', and I am starting to think that it is a sketch book. Making all those blueprints must have made him quite good at drawing. I wonder why I never realized that before. Well, the view was a bit distracting. And his voice. And- just-... Ah! Never mind. You cannot explain what love does to your common sense and basic body functions. Besides, I don't need to explain myself to myself.

I am going insane! I need to know what he is drawing. Maybe he is doing this just because I refused to tell him a more specific idea of what I was writing. More specific than 'words' that is. I think he is either drawing the mountain in front of us, or the sunset behind it. Maybe he is drawing m-

**A/N- So, how was it? Why was Isabella cut off? Will I ever answer these questions? The answer to the last one is yes: in the next chapter. Again, I am sorry that it is so short. If you had not already noticed, I decided to write this chapter without using contractions. But, I still wrote words with apostrophes to show possession. If I did not, than a lot of things would be grammatically incorrect. Please review if my story triggered and emotions at all. Thanks!**


	3. Memory

**A/N- This chapter should begin to answer things. The bit before the memory is long, but I wanted Isabella to be stalling based on things she was writing. It will sound like a long ramble for the most part. A little bit like the author's notes I write. I would like to clarify that I am Kimmy, and the wrong things include spelling, grammar, and punctuation. It's not that bad, but it is also not that good. Without further ado, here's chapter three.**

* * *

_A memory of the accident_-

Dear Diary,

My therapist thinks it's a good idea for me to write my accident while it's still fresh in my mind. I completely agree. I only remember bits and pieces, but I will do my best to recall the event as accurately as possible. I'm going to write it down in italics for two reasons. One being that I want to earn my 'write fancy script' patch. That can be loosely translated to either writing a script in a fancy manner, or writing script in a fancy way.

The other reason is because it's technically a memory and I don't want to have any more things that are wrong and get Kimmy kicked off this site. You understand, right? Thanks.

And yes, I realize that I am stalling. Do you blame me though? I have been through a lot, and now there's the matter of me not feeling to good. And I- wait a second! I haven't written my memory yet! Ok. I've put it off for 178 words. It's time to write it down. Here goes nothing!

_My raven black hair slipped down my newly blushing face, like a curtain, as I thought of something. I spent a sparing glance to my left, where Phineas drew beside me. I looked up through my eyelashes like the innocent girl I was as I met his unfaltering stare. His crystal clear, blue eyes met my own sapphire ones as we both turned away; a deep red blush filling our cheeks and heating our faces._

_Immediately, I pressed my pencil upon the paper and began to write. I was in the middle of writing the word 'me', when a large force bashed into the car from above: the one place that didn't have motion sensors. The windows cracked and burst under the pressure, sending armies of glass shards to attack our seamless, exposed skin._

_And that's when we started spinning. The remote control was broken beyond quick repair. I reached out and grabbed onto Phineas as I awaited our imminent impact. I braced myself as we slammed into the rocky wall of mountain beside us. I vaguely remember screaming as my leg bent and snapped into an unnatural position that caused black spots to cloud my vision and a ringing in my ears as I closed my suddenly heavy eyelids._

After that, I remember bits of Phineas carrying me, me mumbling, and finally waking up at the hospital that I have been in for the past three days.

I'm having surgery today. My leg needs metal rods and screws from the excruciating brake I experienced. The pain I'm in is close to unbearable. Half the days, I'm screaming, crying, or knocked out from the medication.

On the bright side, Phineas has been a permanent fixture in my room. He is always by my side, and doing what ever he thinks will ease my pain. He also has spent a lot of time drawing. I wonder why I never noticed that before.

Right now, he's drawing a copy of my x-Ray so he will know how to fix my leg. But I don't care about my leg at the moment. All I want is for him to smile again.

* * *

**A/N- I know that these are still pretty short. But soon, I hope to gain a longer attention span. I probably won't, but it's worth a try. I'm still not sure about writing in Phineas's point of view. Let me know what you want. The ending is a bit choppy. I hope to do something about that. So, you know what is going to come after I am done writing this sentence that is longer than it needs to be. That's right. Please review if my story effected you emotionally in any, big or small, way. All types are accepted. Help make me better. Thanks!**


	4. Isabella's hardships

**A/N- This chapter was hard to explain because of the big time jump. I did my best, and I hope you at least get what's happening. If not, read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

_Four months after the accident-_

Dear Diary,

I don't know how to explain this...

To start, it was just eating ice cream for breakfast.

I'm going to explain this out so that I can come to terms with my life again. I, Isabella Garcia- Shapiro, am now... I'm ... I can't do this! You're getting the flashbacks again.

_One month after the accident-_

_A sharp burning pain stabbed at my right ankle and knee as I sat down into the seat behind me. Physical therapy was so much work. My fuller face blazed a deep red as sweat fell as frequently and as silent as my tears. The two salty liquids mixed together to form a pungent chemical that trickled into the vacuum, which is my mouth, that drank in air until I was close to the point of hyperventilation. I choked on the liquids that were on my face, while I told Emme, my 'hall buddy' in the inpatient rehabilitation center, to take me back to my room._

_My physically exerted body fell onto the orange upholster chair with a loud plop, followed by a gust of air being expelled from underneath me. I hated the way I had begun to sink into chairs instead of sitting gracefully on top. Everyone kept telling me that it wasn't my fault; I was still eating the same. But that didn't stop my thighs from getting chunkier, my face from getting fuller, and my stomach from growing a bump._

_I found myself exercising all the time, and yet, I still looked the same. No one knew what was wrong. After being checked, it was found that my metabolism was still at the same rate, and none of the medicines I was prescribed had weight gaining as a side effect._

_Two months after the accident-_

_Its been a week after I got home from the rehab center. I still went to therapy though. My right leg was always hurting because of the metal rod and six screws that was put in so I could keep it._

_Recently, I had begun to find myself in the kitchen when I woke up. The weird part was that I had absolutely no recollection of going there in the first place. I've also been getting weird cravings for ice cream in the mornings. I knew it was not healthy, but I couldn't help shoveling in a pint before my mom got up each morning._

_Three months after the accident-_

_I need to go to the doctor... Something isn't right here._

_Four months after the accident (current)-_

I just got the results back from the doctors. They said that I have anorexia during the day. I actually suspected that. I just want to be skinny though. I hate how I can't even be comfortable in my own skin. I wish I could reverse time to when I was fifty pounds lighter and one hundred percent cuter. So I stopped eating. I still nibbled on carrots and eggs every so often, but either than that, I didn't eat. And yet, I was still gaining weight. how is that possible?

On the bright side, I can now walk without a walker or a cane! Sure it's only short distances, but it beats lying in bed all day. I finally have a sense of freedom. But at the same time, I feel just as stuck as ever.

At first, Phineas was always over. He did everything in his power to help me feel better. But then one day, he just stopped showing up. I used to cry about it every night. Now, I am glad that he's not here. He would be disgusted if he ever laid eyes on me. I just hope he doesn't tell me that I'm fat to my face...

**A/N- So... How many people saw that coming? I decided to make Isabella gain weight because I haven't read any stories where she is anything less than perfect on the outside. But just because I haven't read it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Please let me know if you feel I'm copying your story. Any way, the gist of the chapter is how Isabella recalled the last four months of her therapy. She has been gaining weight, developed anorexia, is becoming slowly depressed, and agitated that the doctors can't find out why she is becoming larger. Can you guess why?**

**Anyway, Phineas has abandoned Isabella in her time of need and she came to the conclusion that it was for the best. I might write a one shot of why Phineas bailed on Isabella.**

**Please review and let me know if you liked my idea or not. Also, you have to read the story, "World Turned Upsidedown" by Sabrina06. It is amazing! Thanks!**


	5. A bit of him

**A/N- First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It's the little things that motivate me. Next, this chapter might not have all the answers in it, but it does hint to some things that I will reveal in the next chapter. With out further ado, here is chapter five.**

* * *

_Isabella_

Dear Diary,

I really thought I would be able to be ok with not seeing Phineas. Instead, it feels like I'm slowly dying inside. He used to be my entire world and very reason for living. Now what do I live for? Ugh. I just feel so sad inside. For the first month, I still remained happy because of the amazing,triangular headed boy across the street still came to visit me. When I was sad, he made my world glow with light and happiness. I miss him so much.

I would go to his house, but I have developed a fear that Phineas will be horrified with how I look now. I know I'm chunky and repulsive, but if my long time crush tells me that to my face, I don't think I would ever truly recover.

My mom tells me that I am beautiful every day. But I know she is just lying so that I can become her happy little girl again. But we all know that is not going to happen anytime soon.

I'm going to change the topic now. Hopefully this one won't make me cry, curl up into the fetal position, cry, throw you (sorry about that...), and cry.

I am beginning to feel a lot if pressure from my family. I get phone calls every day from family members. They all ask the same thing: "when are you going to get better? Can you walk perfectly now?" I get that they are just trying to help me feel better. But for the most part, it just makes me feel guilty. Especially knowing that my leg will never fully heal. It will always hurt, no matter what I do.

Ok, that paragraph didn't make me feel any better than the last. Normally, writing is my outlet. It always used to trap my negative emotions once I wrote them down. But why do I still feel like curling up in my bed and just crying for the rest of my life?

Oh yeah, my mom and I came up with a great idea! We're going to put a camera in my room when I go to sleep, and another in the kitchen. Mostly, it's to see why I end up in the kitchen every morning. I hope the cameras tell us something. Its just so creepy waking up in a different room with no recollection of how you got there. The worst thing is not knowing.

Its like ten o'clock right now, so I'm going to to my best to fall asleep. I hope I get the results that I'm looking for.

* * *

_Phineas_

My feet sound like thunder on the ground, as I throw open the door to mine and Ferb's room. I flop on top of the covers and burry my face in the pillow as a hot trail of teas scorch my pale skin and bleed into the cloth beneath my face. In the distance, I can make out the door ricocheting off the walk, and slamming into the frame. The stream of tears becomes a river as I conjure a picture of her in my mind. My body is wracked with sobs as I begin to moan her name over and over.

_Isabella. Why did I have to ruin your life. You probably hate me now. Isabella. Isabella..._

* * *

**A/N- I know this is shorter than the last chapter, but I didn't have much information that I needed to include. Please review if you have any emotional connection to the story so far. Thanks!**


	6. The why

**A/N- First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating for months. But I have a reason. I broke my arm. Now, you are probably thinking, "then why didn't you use your other arm to type?" The answer is because that arm has been hurt for eight months, to the point where it's become unusable, and the doctors don't know why. I just got the cast off today, so I will see how much I can update without cringing in pain. So, here's chapter six.**

_The next day-_

Dear Diary,

Here is the moment that I have been waiting for. Today is the day that I will check the footage from the cameras and see what exactly is making me gain weight. I'm really scared. What if nothing is on the camera? What if I'm insane? I can't take all of this stress...

In a fetal attempt to stall, I saw Phineas today. Well, kind of. In reality, I peeked in a hole in the fence and saw him and Ferb. From what I saw, it looked like Ferb was trying to convince Phineas to build. But the thing that really caught my attention was the tortured look on Phineas's face. His face was a pasty white. The only colour was the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He looked so lifeless. And for a moment, he stared at me. When he did, his gaze sent chills up my spine as his eyes widened and his face got even paler.

I didn't get to see his reaction though. I got scared and ducked out of sight. But I did hear the door slam. Did he know it was me? Could he tell that I was ugly? Maybe he slammed the door and ran inside because he couldn't stand to look at me? You know what? I need to stop this.

What was I talking about earlier? Right. Cameras...

_A few moments later_-

Oh my goshness! I- I ... SLEEP EAT! Is that even a real thing? What the heck? Why can't I remember doing that? No. More. Questions.

How about one more question? Wait, I just used it. Fine. I will turn my question into a statement. There is something really wrong with me and I don't know what it is.

Guess who gets to go to the doctor tomorrow? I have got to stop asking rhetorical questions.

_Phineas_-

I think I'm going insane. Today, after Ferb dragged me outside, I thought I saw Isabella peeking through the fence. But then I blinked, and she was gone. it couldn't have been her. She has to hate me; I hate me. No one should ever show kindness to me ever again. Because it's all my fault. I ruined Isabella's life. I am the reason that she will never be able to walk normally. I'm the reason that she will always be in pain. And, worst of all, I couldn't be the friend she needed. I am a coward.

**A/N- So, what did you think? I wish I could write more, but my arm is screaming for me to stop. Please review if you feel like it. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks!**


	7. Hiatus notice

Dearest reader,

Unfortunately, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus for now. Recently, my house was struck with lightning. And not in the figurative sense either...

I wish I could continue with this story, but there is too much going on in my life right now. I've just been getting bad news on top of worse news. But no one really cares about that. So... That's all for now.

Thanks for being there,

- Kimmie


End file.
